Arthur stands up to his parents
by Travis 2014
Summary: Arthur finally stands up to his parents about playing favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

Arthur has had it of his parents siding with DW even when she does something wrong which is most of the time. Arthur is angry now. He has had it. He will now take his stand. He has had it with them playing favorites. Which makes him the way he is. Because of that his life will take a turn soon. When he makes his stand. He is angry.

"That is it!" said Arthur, "Of you, all siding with DW every time!"  
"Arthur, we don't always do?" said Mr. Read, 'And you know it!"  
"I am, shocked he said it," said Mrs. Read, "We, seem to side with her more. We should have, punished her that one time. And, we got mad at him for, what Buster did. He, was the victim of that."  
"But, he is not good in Common since," said Mr. Read, "He, did some time ago."  
"Dad, it is because DW makes my life hard," said Arthur, "That, is why dad."

They are now worried Arthur might run away from home next time. So they will take parenting classes to treat him better. Mr. Read is still mad at Arthur a bit. Mrs. Read is trying to calm him down. She knows Arthur was right. Mr. Read calmed down a bit. He is not as mad as he was. He is also shocked about the things they did wrong playing favorites. Next day at school. His friends treat him much better now. They understand that.

"So, yes i stood up to my parents," said Arthur, "Dad is mad, and mom in shock."  
"That, is good you did that," said Francine, "DW, needs to face reality."  
"I am, glad you parents forgave me," said Buster, "Of what, i did that one time."  
"Yes, they sure did," said Arthur, "Mom, forgave me and said sorry to me about that."

The next chapter Mr. Read will no longer be mad at Arthur. See what happens next. And how DW reacts when she starts getting in trouble. The way it should be. They forgive Arthur.


	2. DW gets in trouble

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

The next day DW will start getting in trouble. They knew Arthur was right. They are still in a bit of shock that Arthur that how mad Arthur got. He has been pushed to far is why. They do know he was pushed by them playing favorites. Mrs. Read now understands why Arthur did what he did. She is now no long in shock but Mr. Read still is.

"You, know David we was wrong to play favorites," said Mrs. Read, "Why, Arthur has not much common since because of it."  
"He, shouldn't have done that," said Mr. Read, "He should, have let it be."  
"David, we was wrong for doing that," said Mrs. Read, "We, did play favorites after all. He, has had enough of it."  
"Maybe, we was wrong after all," said Mr. Read, "So, i know understand now. Still, in a bit of shock about it."

DW decided to make Arthur's room a mess. To get him in trouble. She has no idea she will get in trouble for it. Arthur has no problem keeping his room clean. DW likes getting Arthur in trouble. But the Read parents know no longer play favorites. They will now hear things out with an open mind. She then made a mess in his room. They saw it a mess.

"Arthur did it," said DW, "I saw, him do it."  
"Mom, and dad i was watching a movie with my friends," said Arthur, 'At, the movie theater remember?"  
"Yes, you was," said Mrs. Read, "DW your grounded, for making a mess and lying. I only, grounded Arthur for 2 to 3 days. A week for you."  
"But, mom i saw Arthur do it," said DW, before he left, to see a movie."  
"Enough DW," said Mrs. Read, "No, TV time with grounding that is."

DW is both sad and mad. She wonders why they didn't side with her as always. She has no idea that Arthur stood up to them about it. They now no longer play favorites. Next chapter see what happens.


	3. First lessons

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read are learning how to be better parents. They knew they did wrong in playing favorites. The Frensky parents are also taking it. Same with The Crosswire's. And we see others that are just background. See what happens.

"Welcome to this class you two," said the teacher, "So you play favorites?"  
"Yes we do," said Mrs. Read, "We got on Arthur for not telling us what happened when his friend did something wrong."  
"We heard about that," said the teacher, "It isn't his job to rat on a friend. Say sorry if you didn't."  
"Well we did do that," said Mrs. Read, "I once took his movie privilege but gave it back after a day."  
"I heard you force him to do stuff for his sister," said the teacher, "That is why she is a brat. And why he has not much common sense. So glad your here to learn not to play favorites."

They then took their seats. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Frensky. Francine stood up to them like Arthur did to them. Chip stood up to Mr. and Mrs. Crosswire. The kids have had it with favortism to their siblings which is unfair. So they made the stand. Them three are at the Sugar bowl talking. Muffy, Buster, Brain, and Ladonna. They are talking now.

"They are taking the class," said Arthur, "Glad i stood up to them."  
"Same with mine," said Francine, "We should have done it before. But now is the time."  
"My parents are also taking it," said Muffy, "Chip stood up to them. Am i right Chip?"  
"I sure did," said Chip, "Glad i did."

They then left The Sugar bowl. The parents are now learning how not to play favorites.

"You all did good today," said the teacher, "Soon you will be good parents. I know you can be."  
"I hope we can teach Arthur common sense," said Mrs. Read, "Now that we are getting common sense ourselves."  
"That is a good idea," said the teacher, "Did he get what he asked for Christmas?"  
"Yes we sure did," said Mrs. Read, "Don't need to ruin that for him."  
"That is correct," said the teacher, "Arthur told us that."  
"That is good," said Mr. Read, "He loved it when he opened them."

Next chapter they teacher Arthur common sense and teach D.W. not to be a brat anymore. See what happens next.


	4. Better lives?

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read are now teaching stuff they needed to show them before. Them kids like it. They was hoping they would. Well good for Arthur anyway. D.W. will learn how not to be a brat by her getting in trouble. Giving Arthur lessons a good way by the stuff they learned in the class. See what happens. They did teach what they learned. He did very well.

"You can use that for good common sense," said Mrs. Read, "You might have problems but you can learn."  
"I have learned what you thought me," said Arthur, "How do we teach D.W.?"  
"She might learn by getting in trouble," said Mrs. Read, "Only way i can think of."  
"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Just like a couple of times."  
"She became a brat because of it," said Mrs. Read, "But we treated you bad. Thanks for standing up to us."  
"I forgive you for that," said Arthur, "And no problem mom."

The next day they went to that class again. When Arthur and them are at their school Lakewood Elementary school. Later at recess Arthur and them are talking about it. And how Arthur and Francine's lives will be like soon.

"I think it will be much better as in my life," said Arthur, "How about you Francine?"  
"I think mine will also be better," said Francine, "We have something in common."  
"Standing up to them was good," said Brain, "Favortism is a bad thing. They will be better parents now."  
"They are becoming better parents," said Arthur, "Things will be better soon."  
"Things are also becoming with my parents," said Francine, "Catherine is learning not to ground me."  
"That sister of yours is a brat," said Binky, "I do believe."

Things are improving at their houses. Next chapter see what happens.


	5. Better parents now

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

Arthur is glad his parents are becoming better parents. D.W. is facing reality now. She will get grounded more so she can stop being a brat. She won't get away with bad stuff anymore. She is found out to be a brat now. They are sorry for playing treating Arthur bad now. And sees how D.W. acts now. She is a brat after all. See what happens.

"Sorry again Honey for treating you bad," said Mrs. Read, "We was bad parents. From now on you will be treated much better. We will treat you the same and hear what you say then act."  
"I forgive you," said Arthur, "Treating me better will help me listen."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "You did get presents for Christmas when you gave me the tea set. You got what you wanted. Even though we treated D.W. better."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "I stood up to you so she can stop being a brat."  
"You was right to do what you did," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you. You get more Christmas presents next time."

That was in the morning. Arthur went to his school and D.W. to her preschool. Later at recess they are talking.

"So yes more Christmas presents they said," said Arthur, "For standing up to them."  
"That is nice," said Buster, "Your life is now better."  
"Yes it is," said Arthur, "They are doing well in that class."  
"Same with my parents," said Francine, "We will have better lives now."  
"I was hoping they would come around," said Arthur, "Standing up to them paid off."  
Standing up to them helped," said Brain, "They will be better parents now."

Their parents are becoming better parents. Arthur and Francine are sure happy they are doing so well. Next chapter see what happens when they learn more stuff to help with parenting. See what happens next. 


	6. We need to learn lessons

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

The parents learned more about being good and fair parents. They are doing well at it. They will become better parents soon. Arthur was right to stand up to them. He has a better life now. Francine was also right to do the same thing.

"You two are doing great," said the teacher, "I called Arthur he says the same thing."  
"We sure are," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur was right to stand up to us."  
"He sure was," said Mr. Read, "He was right to stand up to us."  
"It is paying off for you two," said the teacher, "Class is dismissed today."  
"See you tomorrow," said Mrs. Read, "Let's go home David."

Arthur and them are at Brain's mom's ice cream shop talking. About how better their lives are like. Arthur and Francine are anyway. They have better lives now. Their family's treat them much better now.

"Yes my parents treat me much better now," said Arthur, "What about you Francine?"  
"Same for mine," said Francine, "Catherine gets in trouble more now."  
"D.W. also gets in trouble more," said Arthur, "I just hope she learns her lessons."  
"I also hope she does," said Buster, "She is a little brat."  
"She sure is," said Francine, "She must learn to be a better person."

D.W. is slowly learning she needs to learn more. Arthur will talk to his parents to teach her to become better without her getting in trouble. He is talking to them now about it. They are listening to what he has to say and answer him.

"That is why she needs to learn lessons without her getting in trouble," said Arthur, "What do you say?"  
"We can do that," said Mrs. Read, "Right after yours of course."  
"That is good to hear," said Arthur, "I am ready now."  
"Good let's begin," said Mrs. Read, "At the table then homework."

They both had their lessons. See what happens next chapter.


	7. We need to be fair

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Read are very sad for treating Arthur like they don't care for him. They did say sorry to him and he forgave them. But they should have listened to what he had to say. They know that what they did was unfair to him. He did stand up to them for it and other stuff. See what happens.

"We need to forgive ourselves the way we treated him," said Mrs. Read, "I am proud he stood up to us."  
"That is why we are taking the class," said Mr. Read, "We can try to forgive ourselves."  
"We will treat him better," said Mrs. Read, "We said he deserved being hit when he didn't."  
"You are right," said Mr. Read, "And that time we blamed him for what Buster did. He was the victim."  
"We are glad he is getting wiser," said Mrs. Read, "Favortism was unfair to him. He stood up to us for it."

The are talking in the car. We see at recess later on Arthur and them are talking. About how things are going for them now.

"Now that my parents are treating me better," said Arthur, "Makes me happier."  
"Same with my life," said Francine, "Our lives are much better now."  
"Things are going well for you two," said Brain, "Standing up to them is paying off for you two."  
"That is true," said Arthur, "If it didn't work it would be talk show time."  
"I was going to do the same," said Francine, "But standing up to them was the best thing."

After school and that one class is over for the day. The Read parents are talking to Arthur and D.W. something.

"Never play favorites to children," said Mrs. Read, "Which we did."  
"I agree to that," said Arthur, "How about you D.W.?"  
"I also agree," said D.W., "As you said."  
"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Lesson time now."

It is working better on Arthur than D.W. which they can tell. D.W. needs little more work done. She is a brat after all. The Read parents made her that way. They want to change her for the better. See what happens next chapter.


	8. DW needs help

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

The Read parents are going to be done with that class to become better parents. They will be better parents soon. In fact they already are better parents thanks to that class after Arthur stood up to them. Arthur did the right thing after all.

"Arthur you did the right thing Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You will get an extra Christmas present this year."  
"Sounds good to me mom," said Arthur, "And standing up to you two paid off."  
"Yes indeed Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We will treat you much better than we did before. We always loved you always will."  
"Just glad you let me explain first before acting," said Arthur, "I react better to positive stuff than negative stuff."  
"I don't know why we treated you like that," said Mrs. Read, "I felt bad after a while. You will be treated much better now."

After breakfast they went to the class after their kids went to their schools. They are better parents now. They learned a lot to the class they decided to take. Arthur's life is now much better than he had in years. He is glad his parents are better now. He will be treated as an equal now. That is what he wanted. He is glad favortism is over for them. At recess at school.

"That is good your parents are better parents now," said Buster, "You act better now."  
"Positive parenting is better for me," said Arthur, "And i am glad you all treat me better now."  
"We learned to treat people better now," said Francine, "You and i have better lives now."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "You was right to stand up to them as well."  
"That is right," said Arthur, "We are only kids so easier for us."

Later D.W. is asking Arthur to help her become less of a brat. She needs help with that after all.

"So yes i need your help," said D.W., "I can't do it without you."  
"Yes i will help you," said Arthur, "I was hoping you would ask me."  
"That is good," said D.W., "I will treat you better from now on."  
"Let's begin now," said Arthur, "You will indeed learn."

D.W. is now learning to know longer be a brat. See what happens next chapter. Next chapter is the last in the story.


	9. Last Chapter

Arthur stands up to his parents

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. D.W. is now learning how not to be a brat. They are proud of her now. The Read parents got that certificate that shows they did the best of that class. They are now better parents. See what happens.

"We are much better parents now," said Mrs. Read, "Thanks again Honey for standing up to us. We wanted you to do that."  
"Glad i did that," said Arthur, "I got tired of you two playing favorites. Glad you two are now open minded."  
"I don't know why we treated you like that," said Mrs. Read, "It wasn't your fault what Buster did. I did forgive him."  
"We know we was wrong," said Mr. Read, "No more playing favorites. It was unfair to you."  
"I tried telling you it wasn't my fault for hitting D.W.," said Arthur, "D.W. threw my plane out the window after telling her not to that one time. But you got just on me. And said i deserved being hit."  
"From now on we will listen toy you," said Mr. Read, "We was bad parents."

They are much better parents now. They are now fair to all the kids. D.W. is still getting in trouble at times. Not as much as she was before. They know they can correct her now. That she was the reason they was bad parents by manipulating them. They are thinking of putting her in a school for behaviors or even start spanking her. They are talking about it now.

"Must be school for behaviors," said Mr. Read, "Or we spank her or keep grounding her."  
"Grounding might be fine," said Mrs. Read, "My brother was spanked but now it is considered child abuse in some states."  
"I also heard that," said Mr. Read, "Some parents still spank though."  
"I can help you correct her," said Arthur, "If you want to?"  
"I think that is best," said Mrs. Read, "We can use your help."

He worked with her. She is now starting to stop being a brat. She is sorry she kept blaming stuff at her brother. She is facing reality. Might make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
